shadowrun_reawakenedfandomcom-20200214-history
Detection Spells
Detection spells give the subject a new sense beyond the normal five senses for as long as they are maintained. The new sense is normally directional (like normal sight). Area detection spells sense things in all directions. They are not aimed at a specific target or targets, so a separate test need not be made for each target in range of the sense. If a caster sustains an area detection spell, new targets are picked up as they enter the range of the spell. Detection spells can be cast on any willing subject (including the caster), providing them the benefits of the sense. The subject must be touched by the caster to receive the spell. Anyone who is not voluntarily being detected by a detection spell (whether they are aware of the spell or not) may make a Spell Resistance Test using Willpower, reducing the caster’s successes normally. Analyze Device Type: Physical • Target: Object Resistance • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) +1 Allows the subject to analyze the purpose and operation of a device or piece of equipment within range of the sense. Every two successes gives the character a single skill point in a corresponding or logical Background or Build/Repair Skill Rating for the device in question, up to maximum skill rating or bonus equal to the Force of the spell. The subject’s previous familiarity with the device or similar objects reduces the target number by –2. Analyze Truth Type: Mana • Target: Willpower • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) The subject can tell whether or not a target’s statements are the truth. Half-truths, or falsehoods the target believes to be true, are not detected by this spell. The spell needs at least 1 success to determine validity. The spell does not work on written materials or any sort of electronic communication. The subject must hear a statement in person to know if it is true or not. Clairaudience Type: Mana • Target: 6 • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) The subject can hear distant sounds as if physically present, to the range of the new sense. The subject must concentrate to use this sense, and while using it, cannot use normal hearing. This spell does not translate visual images, only sounds. Clairvoyance Type: Mana • Target: 6 • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) The subject can see distant scenes as if physically present, to the range of the new sense. The subject must concentrate to use this sense and cannot use normal vision or astral perception while using it. Magicians cannot target spells using clairvoyance. Astral perception cannot be used in conjunction with clairvoyance. Other vision enhancements possessed by the subject (natural or cybernetic), function through this spell. The spell does not translate sound. Combat Sense Type: Mana • Target: 4 • Duration:'''Sustained • '''Drain: (Force/2) The subject can subconsciously analyze combat and other dangerous situations within range of the sense. The subject senses events a split-second before they happen. Every 2 successes on the Sorcery Test adds 1 die to the subject's Combat Pool for the duration of the spell, up to a maximum bonus equal to the Force of the spell. Combat Sense is not resisted, since it affects only the subject. Detect Enemies Type: Mana • Target: See Detection Spell Table • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) The subject can detect living targets within range who have hostile intentions toward him. The spell does not detect traps (since they are not alive), nor can it detect someone about to shoot into a crowd at random (the hostility is not directed at the subject of the spell). The spell can detect an ambush or other surprise attack. Detect Individual Type: Mana • Target: See Detection Spell Table • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) The subject can detect the presence of a specific individual anywhere within range of the sense. The caster names the individual when the spell is cast. Detect Life Type: Mana • Target: See Detection Spell Table • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) The subject detects all living beings within range of the sense and knows their number and relative location. In a crowded area, the spell is virtually useless, picking up only a blurred mass. Detect (Life Form) Type: Mana • Target: See Detection Spell Table • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) -1 The subject detects all of a specified type of life form within the range of the sense and knows their number and relative location. Each different life form requires a separate spell (Detect Orks, Detect Elves, Detect Dragons, and so forth). Detect Magic Type: Mana • Target: See Detection Spell Table • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) The subject can detect the presence of all foci, spells and spirits within range of the sense. It does not detect Awakened characters or the effects of permanent spells once they have become permanent. Detect (Object) Type: Physical • Target: '''See Detection Spell Table • '''Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) +1 The subject detects all of a specified type of object within range of the sense and knows their number and relative location. Each type of object requires a separate spell (Detect Guns, Detect Computers, Detect Explosives, and so on). Mindlink Type: Mana • Target: 4 • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) Mindlink allows two voluntary subjects to communicate mentally, exchanging conversation, emotions and mental images. One success on the Sorcery Test is enough to establish the link. The subjects must be within line of sight of the caster. Once the spell is cast, the subjects must remain within the range of the sense, but may move out of line of sight. Mind Probe Type: Mana • Target: Willpower • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) This spell allows the subject to telepathically probe the mind of a visible target within range of the sense (chosen when the spell is cast). If the caster gains one or more successes, consult the Mind Probe Table for the information gained. The subject may probe for one piece of information per Initiative Pass. For each additional use of Mind Probe against the same target within a number of hours equal to the target’s Willpower, add +2 to the target number per attempt.